


Waiting

by steveandnat



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, On the Run, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandnat/pseuds/steveandnat
Summary: No one had heard from Natasha in four months, and each day the possibility she was dead grew more likely. Steve however, was not one to give up. Four months following the airport incident, he waits up every single night praying Natasha will turn up at his door. One night when she does barely breathing and bloody, what does Steve do? Will he ever get the chance to tell Natasha he loves her? (everyone is basically background but Steve/Nat).*Steve and Sharon never kissed & Bruce and Natasha were never in a relationship.





	Waiting

Waiting

 

After the entirety of events caused by the Sokovia Accords and the whole airport fight, followed by the Siberia situation, things were okay. About a month following the letter Steve had sent to Stark, Tony showed up at the doorstep of Steves safehouse. He said that he did not forgive Steve for what he kept from him but disagreed to the accords openly, and now Ross after him.  
So, four months later they were all camped out in a safe house located in the French countryside. Bucky (now free of any hold the winter soldier had) and Wanda had warmed up to each other, which was odd at first but an idea Steve was coming around too. Rhodes, Tony, Sam, and T’Challa (who also went against Ross), often found themselves playing cards or debating stupid topics. Peter Parker had also joined them. The reason being his aunt was tragically killed by a group of vigilantes, in a fit of rage spider-man used his enhanced abilities to kill them. Tony had promised Peter his protection at all costs, so he ultimately decided it was time to tell Ross how he felt, take Peter, and go into hiding. The teenager had become quite fond of babysitting the Barton children, and Cassie Lang in his downtime. They all decided it be best Clint and Scott bring along their families to ensure they were safe at all times, Scott even brought along his lady friend (as Stark called her) Hope, saying she could easily become a target. Everyone seemed content for the situation, and it was almost normal. Emphasis on the almost, the only thing that had been missing was Natasha. No one had heard from her in months, not a single message, not even a lick of some indirect cryptic code, radio silence. No one really talked about, it was a walking on eggshells type of situation. Everyone unsure if she was dead or alive. Steve is keeping himself busy by actively searching for her, with the help of well everyone, and every single night for one hundred and twenty two days straight, Steve stayed up waiting for her. Praying that in Natasha fashion she would waltz through the door and comment on his beard. He still remembers one night particularly well…   
-  
Rounding two forty nine in the morning Steve was reading some book Nat had recommended while sipping coffee. He was doing what he had been doing for the past month and a half, waiting for her. Thinking to himself he was being silly and should get to bed, he was interrupted by a knock on the door to the small cottage in Italy. His heart exploded, hope filled him instantly, thinking it was finally time to see her. Not caring if there was an enemy on the other side, overcome by the excitement like a child on Christmas, he flew the door open. However, it had not been Natasha, it had been Tony Stark standing with a sleeping teenager in his arms. Without so much as a hello Tony walks past him, places Peter on the sofa and drapes a fuzzy blanket over his frame.   
“Tony?” Steve questioned not believing he was here.   
“Captain. We need to talk.” Tony said seriously, walking over to the dining room table.   
Tony explained Peters situation, and how he had challenged Ross. Steve nodded and assured the pair could stay as long as they’d like.   
“Look, as for what I found about Barnes, my parents…” Tony started sadly.   
“I will never forget it, and how you lied to me. But, I can get past it. With time.” Tony said earnestly.   
To this Steve felt grateful and smiled, thankful for the declaration. Tony sipped his third mug of coffee, as Steve found himself looking out the window.   
“What are you doing up Rogers? Not like you to be awake past midnight.” Tony noted.   
Steve tensed.   
“Waiting for someone?” Tony teased.   
Steve turned to him, his eyes looking more glassy then before. Tony’s face dropped at the joke now realizing what was happening.  
“I haven’t talked to her.” Tony said sadly with a frown.   
“No one has. Could be dead on account of saving my fucking ass, Ross is after her.” Steve bit out.   
Tony gulped, nervous about what he was about to share.   
“I was the last person to talk to her.” Tony said staring Steve dead in the eye.   
His eyes bulged a bit.   
“I think,” Tony said closing his eyes and exhaling.   
“I think I struck a nerve. Basically told her she can’t be trusted, and Ross was gonna make her pay for picking you.” He explained blatantly.   
The super soldier looked furious. His mind flashing back to Sams guest bedroom, noting how much Natasha tried to earn everyone's trust, prove she was more than what the red room made her. Steve threw his chair back.   
“God Stark! You can’t say shit like that, that's when she runs. She probably thinks no one trusts her. But, I do. With everything in me, she saved my life, more than once. And, everyone's for that matter.” Steve said fuming.   
“I know, I’m sorry.” Tony said sounding remorseful.   
Steve could hear the anguish in iron man's voice, and sat back down.   
“It’s just weird. It's been over a month and nothing, not like her.” Steve said finally voicing his anxiety.   
“I know Cap, just don’t give up on her. Keep waiting, it’ll be worth it.” Tony said earnestly, knowing Steve loved her.   
-  
Here Steve was, day one hundred twenty seven, doing just what Tony instructed. Waiting. Everyone knew he did it too, but it was sort of an unspoken thing. As the time neared one in the morning Sam yawned and bid his goodnight, dragging his feet up the steps. Being his final team mate had turned in, he pulled out his current read and prepared for the long night ahead.   
Steve had made good time, reading six chapters in the span of some hours. The time was now four thirty eight, and Steve himself was getting tired. Placing his book on the small shelf in the living room, he turned to the steps. That’s when he heard it, the lazy drag of feet up the porches wooden steps. At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. The soldier has fooled himself into believing Natasha was coming more times than he's happy to admit. Thinking it nothing he gripped the banister and trudged on first step. A soft knock sounded from the door, thinking it was still the lack of sleep he kept climbing the steps. That's when the knock sounded again, and Bucky appeared at the top of the steps rubbing his eyes.   
“Who the hell is that?” He said groggy coming down to the living area by the door.   
Steve then realized the knock was real, but didn’t want to give himself false hope.  
“Who knows. Probably Thor or Banner we seem to take in heroic stragglers.” Steve joked placing his hand on the knob.   
“Cover me.” Steve whispered a bit more serious.   
At this Bucky nodded, fully awake.   
Steve flung the door open, and all Bucky heard was a gasp. Not sure if it were good or bad he turned to find Natasha Romanoff staring into Steve's eyes. She looked like hell to say the least. Her left eye was threatening to swell shut, dried blood and fresh cuts all over, her hair tousled and messy, a stick propped under her armpit as her leg shook profusely like it was going to give out, as she nursed her left wrist. Her other hand was firmly planted to her side where blood had been oozing out. Before Bucky or Steve could gather the reality, Natashas breath hitched as she toppled forward into Steves arms. He scooped her up and took one hand to swipe everything off the kitchen island placing her on it. Steve applied pressure to the bullet wound bleeding above her hip.   
“Get Barton! Wake up Stark! Sam! Wanda! Anyone!” Steve pleaded almost in tears.   
Bucky shook himself from his dumbfounded state and ran upstairs.   
Bucky bursted through Clint’s bedroom door first. Clint awoke with a start as Laura began to stir next to him.   
“Barton! Its Natasha!” Bucky yelled.   
Clint hurried out of bed and flew down the steps. Bucky proceeded to alert Sam, and just as he was turning to wake Stark, Wanda was behind him.   
“I sense something. What's going on?” Wanda questioned.   
“Its Natasha.” Bucky said fiddling nervously.   
Bucky knew that Wanda thought very highly of her, almost like a sister since Pietro died. Breaking the news to her was going to be hard being he cared for her very much.   
“She's back!” She exclaimed excited, as he saw Stark and Sam run downstairs as hollers filled the house.   
“Wanda…” Bucky started slight warning in his tone.   
She frowned.   
“Something's not right.” Wanda stated more than asked.   
“Its bad, she's downstairs now.” Bucky explained, Wanda was gone in a flash as Bucky was chasing behind.   
Clint had been screaming orders out to everyone, as Stark and Sam scrambled to find them. Wanda looked shocked at first but then suddenly moved to grip Natashas temples as red began to emanate the room in an attempt to reach her subconscious (a trick Wanda learned). Steve was dumbfounded, looking as if he would pass out from the blood, her blood, on him.   
“Someone go tell Parker to make sure the kids don’t come down and see this!” Clint yelled, Bucky nodded and went to tell Peter.   
Everyone continued on.   
“We’re gonna have to remove the bullet from her side.” Clint stated.   
Everyone nodded, as Steve started backing out and mumbling.   
“No, no, no, no.” he continued saying trying to wipe his hands.   
“Rogers you need to focus!” Clint said.   
Steve just continued his hysterical fit. He was snapped out of it by a hand on his shoulders.   
“Steve! You need to keep it together for her. If you want Natasha to live so you can tell her, you need to stay calm.” Tony said in a low harsh tone.   
Steve nodded coming to his senses. He was normally good under immense pressure, but this was different. It was the woman he loves, fighting for her life and proper care hadn’t been available. Tony and Sam started to set up a makeshift IV and port for Natasha as Clint began digging around in her side.   
“Rogers just listen for a pulse.” Clint said seeming less angry than before.   
Steve nodded, carefully lifting her wrist and placing his middle and pointer finger gently on the pulse point. The thump was faint, but it was there, he was relieved. However, twenty minutes in blood started coming out faster and faster as Clint had just removed the bullet.   
“We’re losing her!” Steve exclaimed.   
Everyone began to panic, T’Challa and Scott appeared out of nowhere. T’Challa took a syringe and drew blood from his own body, and he quickly jabbed it into Natashas neck. Her veins began to glow a faint purple as it flowed through her body.   
“It won’t do much but the vibranium will ease the bleeding until a proper transfusion can be done.” He explained to Steve's terrified gaze. Before Steve could respond, he felt the thump return.   
“She’s got a pulse.” He breathed.   
Clint continued to close the wound, as he stitched the cuts on her face and a large gash on her right leg. Upon observation Tony saw her femur has been broken, as well as her wrist. They made a makeshift cast using some fiberglass Tony had laying around for whatever reason, and a bandage.   
“She needs a place to rest.” Sam proclaimed.  
“My room.” Steve said his eyes not peeling from her shut purple ones.   
“Okay, we need to move her. Rogers be careful.” Clint warned.   
It was not even in question anyone else would transport her, knowing Steve would not give up the position. He carefully lifted her, being extra careful of her leg and bullet wound on the side. Sam opened the door for them, as Steve placed her gently on his bed. The room was bare, nothing but a neat stack of books, a duffle bag shoved in the corner, and a picture frame on his nightstand turned down for no one to see.   
“We should take turns watching her.” Tony stated.   
They all nodded.   
“I’ll stay.” Steve said reaching for one of her cold, small hands.   
They all expected that and left the room, all but Clint.   
Steve began gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.   
“What do you think happened?” Steve finally spoke.   
“I dunno, my money's on Ross. Just don’t get how she was so close and knew where to come. I hadn’t heard from her since Berlin, and my guess is neither has anyone else.” He said with crossed arms.   
Then something clicked in Steve's mind.   
“You remember a month or so back, right before coming here, we were in Australia.” He explained.   
Clint nodded.   
“I went out one day, to walk around and someone recognized me. An agent.” He finished.   
“Well he followed me into an alley, and just as I was gonna throw the first punch a bullet was lodged into his head. I looked everywhere for the source of it, but someone was watching and saved me.” Steve said barely believing his implication himself.   
Clints eyes widened.   
“Laura told me she thought she saw Nat in a Ukrainian market as well, and I said she was crazy.” Clint chuckled.   
“Leave it to Nat to be our guardian angel.” Clint laughed carefully kissing her temple.   
“I’m going off Cap, I’ll be back soon, you’ll be okay?” Clint questioned.   
Steve nodded as Clint clicked the door shut.   
When the room was empty, Steve carefully picked up the picture frame and propped on the dresser. It had been a picture of him and Natasha on the beach in Mexico. It was after a successful mission one that now slips Steves mind and Tony insisted that they all take a vacation. Natasha was on Steves lap kissing his cheek as he was grinning sheepishly. He remembers it as if it were yesterday…   
\-   
Steve had never even been to the beach until now, and he loved it. He was laying out on a lounge chair Stark had given him as Thor and Bruce splashed giddily in the water. Clint hadn’t come, wanting to see his family. Stark was getting drinks, and well he had no idea where Nat had went. Minutes later he had his question answered when Natasha waltzed out in a black one piece. A bit upset she kept her word on not wearing bikinis, Steve still admired her beauty. Her red hair was in a long braid, and she had cat eye sunglasses on. Natasha had felt subconscious, she hadn’t worn a bathing suit in well forever.   
“Natasha, there you are.” Steve smiled, sitting up.   
“Here I am.” She said using her arms to try to subtly cover herself.   
Steve noticed.   
“You look beautiful.” He said with a surprising amount of confidence.   
Natasha blushed.   
“You don’t look so bad yourself. But really american flag shorts?” She teased.   
“Well, god bless america.” He chuckled.   
Stark returned a moment later with drinks on a tray.   
“Natalie, there you are.” He said handing her a margarita.   
“You look hot.” He said checking her out.   
“Shut up.” she warned.   
Stark back downed and handed Steve a drink. Before Tony could go on Bruce and Thor came out of the water.   
“Thor smile!” Bruce said pointing a camera to Thor with the beach scenery.   
“You can show your friends at home.” Bruce said snapping the photo.   
“Banner take a picture of me and Nat.” Steve said feeling particularly bold.   
“Nah huh, spies don’t take pictures.” She stated.   
“One picture won’t kill ya.” Steve assured.  
She started walking away, when Steves arms gripped her waist and pulled her into his lap.   
“Cap and Nat going at it.” Stark commented to which Natasha glared daggers and Thor chuckled.   
“Okay on three.” Bruce started.   
Natasha rolled her eyes and smiled, draping a hand around Steves neck.  
“One, two, three!” Bruce exclaimed.   
One two Natasha planted her lips firmly on Steves cheek, and he smiled as if he were a man who died and gone to heaven.   
The camera shuttered and Steve blushed. Bruce turned the camera to show them.   
“One for the ages Cap, that's probably the last picture I’ll ever take.” She said seriously.   
She threw her sunglasses down, and went to the water.   
“Now if you’ll excuse me.” She said strutting off swaying her hips toward the gulf.   
Steve was enchanted by her beauty, and Thor noticed.   
“You have got it bad, my friend.” Thor commented.   
Steve didn’t even fight, and nodded dumbly.   
“Uh huh.” He said before chasing after her.   
\-   
Steve smiled a bit recalling the memory.   
“Nat,” He started softly.   
“You gotta wake up for me. There’s so much I have to tell you.” he said reaching to stroke her icy blonde hair.   
“Show me those eyes Natasha, please.” Nothing happened as suspected, Steve didn’t freak out though. He just waited four months for her, and he would wait as many more as it took.   
-  
At some point Steve fell asleep but Sam woke him and told him to shower, being he was still covered in blood. Steve agreed as Sam took his chair.   
“Nice picture.” Sam commented.   
Steve blushed and hurried to the bathroom.   
\-   
Natasha had been following them ever since the airport. After talking to Stark at the compound she was unsure what do with herself. For once in her life she didn’t want to forget who Natasha Romanoff was and pick a new identity. She actually had liked her situation prior to this entire mess. She felt like she had a family and for once in her life she felt herself build a future. A future with none other than Captain America, the man she loved but could never have.   
After her conversation with Tony she wanted to curl up in a ball a cry. She felt as if maybe she had betrayed everyone's trust, and by doing what she thought was right compromised her relationship with every avenger. Betraying Tony’s side by helping Steve, and betraying Steve’s side by originally joining Tony. Pushing this aside she came up with her plan of action, staying nearby, but not in sight.   
The first few months went along smoothly, besides the scare with Steve in Australia everything seemed okay. She was shocked to find Tony joining them as a fugitive but it seemed to be working out. Natasha was content for her fellow avengers, but still cried herself to sleep at night knowing that she was alone. It was also hard because not only was she watching her friends backs, but her own. She too was a wanted fugitive, probably just as much, if not more than Steve. Natasha had gone against the state on several occasions, and betraying Ross’ side was probably the tip of the iceberg. Until now, Steve had never disobeyed higher ups in this way so he was still wanted but Natashas target was slightly larger. Taking precautions she dyed her hair and icy blonde after a quick scare with Laura in Ukraine, and deciding it was help her blend in more. A few times Ross and his men came close to her but had yet to touch her, that is until France.   
Most nights Natasha would sneak onto the property of their safe house and observe the activity as well as watch out for an intruders, she also noted Steve would stay up most nights waiting for something, occasionally looking out the window making her uneasy. She brushed it aside and every night before dawn returned to the small shack she had taken residence in. As she stalked off into the night returning to said shack, she was meant by a start. Six men surrounding and searching aimlessly about the small area. She panicked a bit but remained calm, hiding behind the brush. Just as she thought the men were leaving she felt arms grab her from behind, she began kicking, and managed to get herself free. The noise from the fight must have clued in the other goons halting themselves toward Natasha. She fought as hard as she could, they landed smacks to her eyes, arms, legs, everywhere. Slicing the soft skin through her tattered clothes, and breaking bones left and right, Natasha would not give up though. That is until she felt the bullet pierce her side, causing her to collapse. The men circled her thinking they had won and she would be dead in seconds. She probably would had been if she was not running on adrenaline, so she grabbed the gun someone dropped to the floor and in six shots they were all on the ground. Heaving loudly, she reached for a long stick to act as a crutch. Her leg was definitely broken, and she was threatening to bleed out at any moment. If Natasha stayed alone she would be dead in an hour tops, so she went to the one place she had been avoiding...home.   
Limping as fast as her body would let her she clambered onto the front steps of the porch. Once she reached it her mind raced. Does she knock? Just walk in? Say hi? Explain herself? She decided on a soft knock so they would not think it's an enemy, I mean if your trying to kill someone who knocks? Not Natasha.   
She heard soft whispering on the other end of the door and couldn't recognize the source from the muffled effects of the door, as well as the loud ringing in her ears. When the door flew open Nat did her best to focus her vision, her one eye was clamped shut but she knew the frame to be Steves. He didn’t move, nor did she, and she was about to choke out words, anything when she felt the world grow dark. The last thing she remembers are a pair of strong arms catching her and thinking this is how she goes out.   
\-   
It had been a little over a week and the only sign of life Natasha was giving off had been a pulse. T’Challa had managed to get monitors and proper equipment from a contact he knew nearby. Everyone was assigned shifts for her, but Steve had yet to leave the room, and barely got an inkling of sleep. His eyes looked sad and tired as the future was unknown whether or not Natasha would live or die. It had been roduning eleven pm when Stark came quietly into the room.   
“She isn’t looking much better.” He pointed out.  
“Your right. Maybe if we just brought her to the hospital.” Steve suggested.   
“Steve you know we can’t, not only would it be bad for us, but her too.” Tony told him serious.   
“Your right, I’m just a mess.” He admitted.   
“I just need answers from her, like where has she been, what happened, and who did this so I can kill them.” He said the end with anger.   
He exhaled, “More importantly to tell her how I feel. That I want the future with her, and give her the good things she deserves.” Steve says squeezing her hand a little.   
“You will Rogers, just keep waiting.” Tony said mimicking his advice from earlier.  
“I will wait. However long it takes, I’ll wait.” Steve said brushing her hair back from her swollen eye.   
“Go downstairs and eat, I’ll be here while you do. It would put everyone at ease.” Tony told Steve walking closer to the chair.   
Rolling his eyes, he agreed, and disappeared from the room. Tony sat staring at his friend feeling guilty for her state, and feeling slightly responsible.   
“Hey red,” He began.   
“Am I still allowed to call you that?” He said noting the blonde hair.   
“You gotta wake up, the Captain is going crazy.” He joked.   
“And, honestly, I am too, I gotta tell you Nat that I’m-” Tony began to tell her when he felt something shift.   
Her hand had moved from its position to on top of his. Her one eye opened slowly.   
“Is this hell?” She joked groggy, entering a coughing fit.  
Tony grabbed the water and held it for her to drink.  
“Thanks.” She said.   
“I can’t believe you’re here, that you’re really awake.” Tony rambled.   
“Believe it. Can’t get rid of me that easy I guess.” She said in attempts to make a joke.   
“Nat.” Tony said serious, causing Natasha finally to look at him.   
“I’m sorry, for what I said, it was spur of the moment, I didn’t mean it. I trust you. We all do, you saved us, all of us. You saved me.” He told her and it was probably the most sincere thing ever to leave his mouth.   
Natasha wanted to respond but what cut off by a yawn.   
“Tired.” She muttered.   
Tony squeezed her hand.   
“You gotta stay awake, I have to get Steve!” Tony panicked racing to the door.   
“Red you gotta stay awake!” He pleaded.   
Opening the door Tony frantically called for Steve.   
“Steve! Steve!” He shouted down the steps.   
Steve dropped his fork and ran upstairs thinking the worst.   
He ran into the bedroom fiding Natasha exactly like before.   
“Damn it!” Tony yelled angry.   
“Huh?” Steve said confused.   
“She was awake Rogers. She talked and everything but told me she was too tired, damn it!” Tony exclaimed again.   
Steve was upset he missed it but his heart pulled thinking about her emerald green eyes opening and hearing her soft voice.   
“She’ll come around again soon. It’s all a waiting game.” Steve said calmly.   
“You’re right.” Tony said sitting in the recliner in the corner.   
“What’d she say?” Steve asked.  
“Made a lame joke, two lame jokes in fact. One about being in hell upon seeing me.”  
At this Steve laughed.   
“The second was about how we can’t get rid of her.” Tony said more low.   
Steve's face dropped.   
“I think she thinks we hate her, like all this time we were better without her.” Tony explained.   
“I’ll see to it she knows we don’t.” Steve stated determined.   
Tony nodded.  
“I’m guessing you're not gonna leave knowing last time she woke up?” Tony asked.   
“Nope.” Steve said pursing his lips.   
“Okay,” Tony sing-songed. “Let me tell the others.”  
\-   
Everyone had filtered in and out talking to Natasha and asking for her to wake back up. The thought that Tony had asked her first suddenly made everyone think that was the key, it wasn’t. Wanda was going try to reach her in a sleeping state but decided against it not wanting to metal into her thoughts without permission, she knew this was a vulnerable period for Nat. By two everyone had gone to bed leaving Steve up with the spy like many nights before. Steve began dozing off tried from the week he had endured, and he could not help it.   
\-   
Natasha opened her good eye at three sixteen reading the small digits on the clock next to her. She also noticed a familiar picture and did her best to smile with a busted lip.   
“St,” She began choking out, finding it hard to speak.   
“Steve,” She tried again getting every syllable out.  
His eyes snapped opened and he jumped alerted. He looked around the room aimlessly wondering where the noise had came from. He looked down to see Nat’s single green eye staring up to him.   
“Hi.” She choked out.  
Steve reached for the cup and held it to her lips, she took a big painful gulp, and settled back.   
“I thought you were dead.” He said shaking his head.   
He did not sound mad, no, not at all, he just sounded in pain, like it hurt.  
A tear escaped his eye and she held a shaky hand to wipe it.   
“I’m here. I’m right here.” She assured.  
She kept a soft tentative hand on his cheek, as he gently brought up his own to grip her wrist, not believing she was real.   
“Where did you go? Why didn’t you call?” He asked softly.  
She pulled away her hand and looked nervous.   
“I didn’t think you guys wanted me, after talking to Stark that day I got the impression I betrayed a lot of people. You all didn’t need to be on the run and worrying about someone else backstabbing you, so I stayed close, but far enough.” She explained.  
“Australia?” He questioned.   
She nodded.   
“What happened?” He questioned.   
“I don't know.” She said trying to recall.   
“I came by at night, just watch over things, and when I got back to where I was staying and they all just were there and there were so many, and I was alone.” She said tears brimming her eyes, as Steves heart broke.   
“I was down and they thought that was it, but one of them dropped the gun, so I took my shot. I came here mostly running on adrenaline knowing I'd bleed out of I stayed. Look I’m sorry, if you take these out I can go.” She said sitting up and beginning to pull the IV.   
“Stop that.” Steve groaned.   
She turned to face him.   
“What?” She asked confused.   
“Stop acting like we don’t want you around, like we hate you, like you aren’t loved. We want you here, I’ve spent the last one hundred something days looking for you, waiting for you to come back. None of us hate you Natasha, none of us ever could. You saved my life, more then once may I add, and you were the only level headed one during this entire accords thing.” He ranted.   
“Steve I-” Natasha opened her mouth to apologize.   
“No, let me finish.” He got up off the chair and down onto his knees, kneeling next to the bed so he could be eye level with her, and grabbed her hand.  
“Lastly Natalia, you are loved.” He told her as she shuddered from the use of her birth name.   
“We all love you, I love you. I’m in love with you.” He confessed.   
“Of course when we introduced ourselves on the helicarrier I was attracted to you, but when shield fell, I knew it was more than that. You helped me more than anyone else during that time, and it bonded us in a way no one will ever understand, that I may never fully get. All those times, those missions, I was in love with you but was too coward to tell you. You don’t have to feel the same, I don’t expect you to, I just need you to know because seeing you like, seeing I may never get to tell you, hurt more than you will ever know.” He said staring into her eyes.  
A tear fell down her cheek, and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. The room entered a silence.   
“You done?” She laughed.   
Steve nodded embarrassed and scared.   
“I’m in love with you too Steve Rogers. Have been for sometime, just you’re too good for someone like me.” She said softly.   
Steve leaned in closer eyeing her lips, their breaths mingling.   
“How about I be the judge of that?” He asked.   
She nodded, as he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was full of so much love. They pulled apart for air.   
“You’re so beautiful.” He said in a husky tone pushing her hair back.   
“Stop, you probably can’t even see me with all these bruises.” She said.   
“So beautiful Nat.” He whispered kissing her again.   
She accepted the kiss, this one more passionate and heated. Steve pulled apart nibbling lightly on her bottom lip, not wanting to get carried away while she was in this state.   
“Lay with me?” She asked nervously.   
He nodded as she shifted over on the large bed. He opened his arms so she could lay on him. He snaked his arm to her hip (the good one).   
“Is this okay?” He asked just as nervous.   
“It’s perfect.” She lulled.   
He smiled and kissed her forehead.   
“Never run away again, not alone at least.” He told her.   
“Never, I’m home.” She assured.   
He smiled again knowing that her ‘home’ was him and began dozing off, knowing he could sleep easy for the first time in days.   
“Thank you for waiting for me.” Natasha said greatful and groggy.   
“I’ll always wait for you. I love you.” He said softly.   
“I love you too.”  
That night the two slept easy and Natasha had joined Steve and everyone else in hiding. Just three months later Clint was marrying the two in the small backyard of an Irish cottage with their friends around. Steve and Natasha were both happy as can be, each thinking it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted here so let me know what you think? I have a bunch more all consisting of protective Steve and hurt Nat (I just find it so pure), and a bunch of au's such as: high school teachers au, high school au, firefighter Steve au, all of which are romanogers. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
